Teardrops On My Guitar
by DeevDogg
Summary: Ted hasn't been himself lately, Randy thinks he knows why but it takes a special little girl to get Ted to admit what's wrong. Codiase, Centon a little Ted angst but it all works out, read and review.


OK so this is what happens when I listen to Taylor Swift. I haven't a clue why this couple sprang to mind but I can really see Ted singing this.

Summary: Ted hasn't been himself lately, Randy thinks he knows why but it takes a special little girl to get Ted to admit what's wrong.

Disclaimer: About as true as Sheamus is tan.

Randy smiled, gazing around the living room, John was practically snoring on the couch, Cody was holding a hushed conversation on his phone and Ted was staring uninterested at the TV smile Alanna snoozed on his chest. Randy fought off a chuckle at the last pair. Teddy had been pretty down lately and he wouldn't tell anyone what was up. Randy had a fair idea seeing as his change in mood came about around the same time Cody's latest conquest did. Ted would never admit his feeling for Cody but Randy honestly couldn't believe how Cody hadn't noticed. The reason he never had to spend his days chasing the older guys away from his boys was because most thought that they were together and if it kept his babies safe Randy was only to happy to let them think that. However he could see how hard it was for Teddy with the rest of the Locker room apparently able to see how good they were together yet Cody was oblivious. Ted seemed to be taking Cody's new relationship pretty hard but Randy knew that if there was one person that could put a smile on his face it was Alanna. Although the little girl could cheer anyone up Uncle Teddy Bear had always had an especially soft spot for the little viper so Randy had demanded that Teddy spend the week in St. Louis at his house rather than a hotel. The change in Ted's mood was almost instant he wasn't back to his usual self but he was a great deal happier than he had been in awhile.

Randy glanced at the clock and decided it was probably time for Alanna to get to bed though by the looks of things John would be joining her.

"Princess I think it's bed time," Randy said gently leaning down to lift his daughter of her "uncles" chest

"No Daddy, want Uncle Teddy Bear," the sleepy four year old replied.

Randy looked at Ted apologetically, "You mind dude?"

Ted smiled down at his niece, "Not at all man. Alright Munchkin lets go kisses than bedtime."

Alanna scrambled down off Ted's lap before diving on her Daddy peppering his face with kisses "Love you Daddy" she smiled looking up into eyes that mirrored her own "I love you too Darling go say goodnight to Uncle Cody and Johnny." Alanna bounded over to her youngest uncle "Love you Uncle Cody." she sang as she covered him in kisses. Cody laughed swinging the little girl into a hug "I love you too Princess. See you tomorrow." Once Cody set the little feet back onto the floor Alanna rounded on her sleeping second father glancing at Randy she giggled asking permission for what she was about to do. Randy smiled picturing John's reaction, "Go ahead" he said trying not to laugh. Alanna turned towards John composed herself for a second and then ran and jumped on top of him, "Night night Naked Baby," she shouted as she landed. John's body sprang up from the couch grabbing Alanna so she wouldn't fall as he tried to regulate his heartbeat. John fixed his daughter with a stern look but just didn't have it in him to be mad at her; had it been Randy she dove on John would have been the one rolling around the floor laughing. "Alright Little Lady it's definitely bedtime," John said hugging her close, "I love you Princess" Alanna smiled kissing John again and said "I love you too Naked Baby." John laughed "I'm always gonna be Naked Baby aren't I?" Alanna just smiled up at her dad "Yep always and forevers" she replied. John laughed giving Alanna one last kiss to er forehead before sending her back to Ted. "Uncle Teddy will you sing to me?" Alanna asked with puppy dog eyes looking up at him. Ted laughed, "Sweetie you didn't even have to ask come on one song then bed." Ted then made his way upstairs with Alanna in his arms chattering away about only things a four year old could come up with. Randy smiled seeing them go Cody had made his way upstairs too and John was tidying up the room from the movie night. Randy helped John with the rest of the glasses before taking his lover into his arms, "I think staying here has been good for Teddy," he said. John kissed Randy softly, "I agree baby he's been more upbeat since seeing his favourite little girl. Now enough about Teddy how about I take you to bed and you can make up for letting Princess jump all over me." John said seductively. Randy smirked flicking of the lights downstairs, "Race ya", he called over his shoulder taking the stairs two at a time John following closely behind.

Ted laughed dropping Alanna down onto her so that she bounced a little, "Alright Princess into bed and Uncle Teddy will start singing. What do you wanna hear?" Alanna crawled beneath the covers looking up at Ted she not so subtlety glanced at the guitar in the corner of her room. Although it was a little known talent both Randy and Ted were quiet good at playing the guitar and it something Alanna loved to hear. "OK Sweetie any particular song?" Ted asked as grabbed the guitar from were it stood. Alanna thought about it for a minute though only a child she could see that her favourite uncle hadn't been himself lately. His mile didn't reach his eyes like it used to but daddy said that's because his 'stupid pride won't let him admit his feelings' whatever that meant. Maybe she could get uncle to sing what was wrong then he wouldn't have to tell her exactly what happened. "Uncle Teddy Bear can you sing me a song about what's making you not smile any more?" the little girl asked not understanding how much she was asking of her uncle. Ted froze even Alanna had noticed there was something wrong, he couldn't go on hiding this and acting like he was fine. He needed to tell someone even if it was his four year old niece. "OK well how about this song then." Ted said picking up the guitar he strummed the first few bars then began to sing.

"He looks at me,

I fake a smile so he won't see,

What I want and what I need

and everything that we could be.

I bet he's beautiful,

that guy he talks about,

and he's got everything,

that I have to live without.

He talks to me,

I laugh 'cause its just so funny.

I can't even see,

anyone when he's with me.

He says he's so in love,

h'es finally got it right.

I wonder if he knows,

he's all I think about at night.

He's the reason for the tear-drops on my guitar.

The only thing that's got me wishing on a wishing a wishing star .

He's the song in the car I keep singing,

don't know why I do.

He walks by me,

can't he tell that I cant breathe?

And there he goes so perfectly,

the kind of flawless I wish I could be.

He better hold him tight,

give him all his love,

look in those beautiful eyes,

and no he's lucky cause,

He's the reason for the tear-drops on my guitar.

The only thing that's got me wishing on a wishing a wishing star,

He's the song in the car I keep singing,

don't know why I do.

So I drive home alone,

as I turn off the light,

I'll put his picture down and

maybe get some sleep tonight.

'Cause he the reason for the tear-drops on my guitar.

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart.

He's the song in the car I keep singing,

don't know why I do.

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into.

he looks at me,

I fake a smile so he don't see."

Ted placed the guitar back on it's stand kissing the sleeping Alanna's forehead once more "Sweet dreams Angel."

Ted turned to the doorway and froze he hadn't noticed Cody standing there before.

"I heard you singing and came by to listen Teddy...was that song about me?" Cody asked. Ted didn't kn ow how to answer Cody was in a happy relationship he didn't want to destroy his boys happiness but watching him with someone else was destroying Ted

"Uh..yeah Baby Boy it was. I'm sorry I now I shouldn't be doing this to you but I can't help how I feel. I love you Cody. I always have." It felt good to finally admit how he felt but Ted was waiting for Cody to explode. He certainly wasn't expecting and armful of Rhodes and Cody's soft lips descending upon his own. Pulling Ted closer Cody deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along Ted's lips begging entrance that was instantly granted. Cody finally felt right any time he hooked up with a guy it always felt like something was missing but not with Ted, no this felt perfect. Cody reluctantly pulled away from Ted the need to breath becoming to strong. He smiled up at Ted deciding he should probably explain himself,

"I thought I was just reading too much into how we act together and when you didn't make a move I began to give up hope. That's why I said yes when Jack asked me out and even though you seemed pissed you still didn't say anything. I started to think you didn't care." Cody admitted unable to maintain eye-contact with Ted.

Sighing Ted placed a finger under Cody's chin; tilted his head back so that he had to look at Ted

"Baby Boy I thought I had no chance, you never reacted to me when we were together and when you agreed to date Jack I took that as your way of telling me without actually telling me. Baby I'll always care about you. I love you."

Cody's eyes filled with tears at Ted's admission; he loved him, the Million Dollar Son and star of Cody's wet dreams since he was fifteen loved him. Cody could barely choke out an I love you too before kissing Teddy again content to just be held in his arms.

"Baby we should probably move this out of Alanna's room. Besides I have a lot of missed time to make up for." Ted purred into Cody's ear. Cody just nodded his response pulling Ted out the door and down to his room. Meanwhile a little girl opened her eyes looking at her now closed door happy that Uncle Teddy was back to himself and had finally told Uncle Cody he loved him. I mean come on even Alanna could see they were meant to be together. With this last happy thought Alanna closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

As always please read and review.

Song obviously Tear-drops On My Guitar by the wonderful T-Swizzle.


End file.
